


[Podfic] If Greater Want of Skill - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's Friday isn't going to plan, to say the least. Especially when he takes the wrong late-night bus and ends up in Frat Row where he meets Arthur, the annoying frat boy that sits behind him in poetry class, who, by the way, is entirely to blame for the drunkenness, betting, sex, and poetry reciting that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If Greater Want of Skill - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Greater Want of Skill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965850) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> [I orphaned this podfic a while back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2202360), but I'm reclaiming it now. Don't ask.
> 
> American AUs are always hilarious, and this was no exception. The fact that the word 'fuck' is dropped 4361457634156415697853162 times makes it even better. Also, there's epic background music in the frat house.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://housetohome.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/96/000013890/8f11_orh550w550/Bookcase-wallpaper.jpg)

music: _Runaway Baby_ by Bruno Mars

background music in the frat house: _I'm Coming After You, Bombshell Blonde, Speed of Love_ and _Dementia_ by Owl City

**Duration:** 00:45:21

**Size:** 21 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ruoywo282yf8uw3/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill_-_no_music.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tgA2zWBwfU&index=9&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-greater-want-of-skill).

For a version without background music, click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ruoywo282yf8uw3/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill_-_no_music.mp3).

**EXTRAS:**

freetalk about this podfic on Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1d6ak2h4zqbd52s/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill_freetalk.mp3)  
  
---|---


End file.
